


2023

by Writer4Christ



Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Fix-It of Sorts, Sao Paulo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:06:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23567299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writer4Christ/pseuds/Writer4Christ
Summary: Sao Paulo scene between Lucy and Garcia. One shot.
Relationships: Garcia Flynn/Lucy Preston
Comments: 3
Kudos: 38





	2023

It was the final mission for the Time Team. Give Garcia the journal and the circle would be complete. Life would continue as normal. Rittenhouse would remain a thing of the past.

Lucy, Wyatt and Rufus wait for the familiar whirl of the time machine. The landing was as brutal as they remembered.

Wyatt leaned over to Lucy and grabbed her hand. “Are you alright?”

Her eyes remained close as she lets the wave of nausea pass. Once it settled, she simply nodded her head that she was okay.

The trio stands outside the dilapidated bar that held their former team member. The member who bravely sacrificed himself for them. For her.

Lucy can feel herself shivering. She knew what she had to do and what was at stake. She briefly wondered what she said to Garcia the first time she did this. Did he believe her instantly? Did he argue with her at the bar? Were Wyatt and Rufus even with her?

Perhaps she should walk into the bar by herself. Leave Wyatt and Rufus with the Lifeboat. Then again, she knows they will not let her do this alone.

“Lucy, are you ready?” Wyatt asked.

“Yes,” she walks ahead of them.

Her breath hitches when she sees her friend. Sorrow is hanging over him like a dark cloud. He looks so torn and devastated. Hopeless.

She recalls his words the day she asked him how he got the journal in the first place. She wasn’t ready to digest his answer. 

“The rest we’ll just have to wait and see,” she remembers. 

She wasn’t ready to accept a lot of things with Garcia. Then, he was dead and there was no more them. No sarcastic remarks. No genius jokes. No protection. No silent conversations. He opened a void in her heart that she desperately filled with bricks and an iron fence. No one had access to the part of her heart that was hers and Garcia’s.

She tried to honor his memory. Naming her daughter after him was one. She found herself in her quiet time reading books that he mentioned or listening to music that he loved. She started to take a crack at learning Croatian. 

Lucy tries not to cry. “You can do this.”

The moment he turned to her, something shifted in her. She wasn’t sure if she could spew out the script she rehearsed in her head.

“I know about Rittenhouse. I know what they did to your family.” His eyes scream shock and desperation. He grabs her arms hoping for answers. 

“Rittenhouse…how do you know about them?”

She couldn’t answer that question. Not now. She quickly gives him the journal after feeling the sharp pain in her head. How could he stand the pain when he went back to 2012 for so long? 

“Everything you need to know is in here. Take the journal. Garcia, you’re a hero. The greatest hero I’ve ever known.”

“Will I save my family?” he asked. She wants to tell him yes. He will save Lorena and Iris and she did everything in her power to make that a reality. What did she do? Left him in 2012 to die. She’s asking him to repeat the cycle and she could keep things the same in her life. 

How cruel was it to ask him to be the sacrificial lamb again? 

“Will I save my girls?” he asked for a second time. 

“Not yet. I promise I will do everything I can to bring them back. Please follow the journal.” 

The pain hits harder and she has to go. She’s running out of time. She kisses him on the cheek allowing herself to feel his skin longer than necessary. “I’m sorry Garcia. Please come home.”

“Home? Wait...”

She has already turned from him wiping the tears from her eyes. 

Garcia looks down at the lifeline he’s been given. He has hope. Was he being fooled? Was this Rittenhouse? 

He sees her turn back as Wyatt and Rufus are out the door. Her look is filled with sadness. What could she be so sad about? None of what transpired made sense. 

The trio went back to their timeline. Lucy breathed deep. Jiya, Denise and Connor would be waiting for them. 

“You did it,” Jiya said rushing to Lucy.

Another pair of footsteps caught her attention. “Well done Lucy.”

“Garcia,” she breathed in a whisper. She was thankful that Jiya was still hugging her or she would have fainted.

She slowly disentangled herself from her friend after coming to terms with what she was seeing and walked towards Garcia. “I don’t-

“You told me to come home. That’s what I did.”


End file.
